geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Freege (Miiverse)
Freege Miiverse is a amalgamation of all the GEOAdventurers that have Miiverse accounts. GEO is the Duke of it and its the strongest group on Miiverse. Origins Freege started in GEOs early days of Miiverse. As some of GEOs friends in the higher ranking parts of the GEOAdventure echelons starting coming along. Eventually the idea of a full monolithic group on Miiverse came to light as a social experiment to see how well their completely Fascist group could go. GEO was chosen as the leader since he would be the personal most willing to deal with any form of diplomacy. Most especially outside of Miiverse. Freege was naturally chosen as the name as a result of GEO being the leader, but also because most of the contributors outside of the Daitenzens were House Freegians. Early History At the advice of one of GEOs friends Freege started by taking over the WSC Communities. They started with a complete conquest of the ITAs. They conquered Spain and some other areas but later traded it with Morimoto for a bunch of individual communities from varied locals, some of which GEO used to host his friends ambitions. Eventually he fused his group with Morimoto to make Freege-Morimoto so they owned each others communities. This went well and they were a good team for the time since they covered each others weaknesses well. Freege for the time would have many enemies like The Spaghetti Tribes and even one of his closest allies. Freege would later make an Axis Alliance with the SP Clan with the hopes of remaking the Real life Axis Powers. Ironically though, from a military perspective the SP Clan functioned more like a Fascist Italy and Freege as a Nazi Germany in this respect but it was still a very fun and very warm time and a powerful and successful alliance. Mid History With the disbanding of SP Clan, Freege was more diplomatically isolated with Morimoto less active Freege had a free reign on the territories too. But this meant an influx of enemies consisting most notoriously of the Triforce Alliance and the next Team Plasma Revival led by HH. After a long battle Freege prevailed again. Freege would later get a rump alliance with Duck and Saku one of the more prominent members of SP. After a few victories against his allies enemies a lull occurred. Eventually GEOs new archnemies on Miiverse HH made a mega alliance to destroy Freege. Initially, it seemed like HH and his league of anti Freege were going to win until all of GEOs old allies come out to defeat HH in many key areas. The FFC would later join the Freege Mega Alliance and HH would be defeated once and for all. Later History With the establishment of the TFAO Alliance, Freege was able to finally completely unify Europe, Africa and Australia while having a mid sized empire in the New World. Freege would enjoy having a alliance even stronger then the Axis with SP. The large amount of common enemies always gave GEO a sign of relief. Soon though Denning would break the TFAO Alliance by throwing Owen and the FFC out. Freege briefly associated with the rump alliance turned state of TDAO. Freege terminating their relationship with the group after taking over the entire New World for them minus the possessions Freege had. Freege would also later curb-stomp Biff out of Kansas out of petty hostility towards him. After losing against the Owen Loyalists, Denning would turn his sights to destroying Freege who owned the most land by far. After many bad bluffs, Denning would lose this war by virtue of doing very little actual posting and understanding putting his last day efforts into his fitting capital PEIC, rather then try to take Europe Africa or Australia from Freege. Style Freeges greatest strengths were its highly competent members and Community Claiming attacks. Freege was virtually immune to Admin reports because they never let their temper get to them and always posted innocent community claiming posts. Initially Freege posted text claims but this was changed in favor of written posts which were considered much harder to report. As a result of these strategy's, none of the truly established members of Freege were ever banned on Miiverse.